ONESHOT:YUNJAE:REGRET
by azura kyosuke
Summary: penyesalan ketika kau memberikan hal yg berharga kepada orang yg kau cintai disaat hampir semua orang mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang indah dan candu apakah aku menyesal? "jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku bercintalah denganku" "aa-ak-aku" BRAK! /author gak pinter buat summary/RNR PLEASE/ff terakhir author sebelum hiatus


AZURA KYOSUKE PRESENT

.

.

.

.

.

.Yunjae:REGRET

.

.

.

.

.Genre:yaoi,hurt,psyco,lime,lem0n,sadokiz.

.  
Rated:M

.  
Sum:penyesalan ketika kau memberikan hal yg berharga kepada orang yg kau cintai disaat hampir semua orang mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang indah dan candu  
apakah aku menyesal?  
"jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku bercintalah denganku"  
"aa-ak-aku"  
BRAK!

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

"eungh...oh..yunh"lirihku mengusap punggung kekasihku-jung yunho- yang tengah memelukku erat sambil sesekali menjilat tengkukku  
"jae,i want you"bisiknya dengan suara berat  
kudorong perlahan tubuhnya membuat jarak sekitar 15cm diantara kami  
"tapi yun,bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi?aku belum siap"ucapku pelan tampak yunho memasang wajah sebalnya  
sebenarnya kami sudah lebih dari 5bulan menjalin hubungan dan selama itulah yunho selalu meminta hal berharga itu dariku seperti yang ia lakukan barusan di apartemennya ini  
sebenarnya bukan aku tak mau toh aku benar-benar mencintainya,hanya saja aku benar-benar takut mengingat banyak teman-temanku yang mengatakan rasanya sangat sakit saat pertama kali kau melakukannya..  
"jaeah"  
"nde yun?"jawabku  
kutatap mata yunho yang menatapku begitu intens  
"apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"  
"nde yun,saranghanda yunho"ucapku mantap  
yunho menelusuri lekuk wajahku dengan tangan kanannya  
"jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku bercintalah denganku"  
cetusnya membuatku lagi-lagi tergagap  
ku tundukan wajahku dan menggigit bibir bawahku  
otakku benar-benar tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik  
"aa-a-aku"  
BRAK!  
Suara debaman dari pintu kamar yunho membuatku terkejut  
"pulanglah jae!"triak yunho dari dalam kamarnya menghentikan langkahku mendekati dan mengetuk kamarnya  
"yun...mianhae kum0hon maafkan aku,aku belum-"  
''KUBILANG PULANGLAH JAE!"triaknya makin keras disertai bunyi-bunyi barang yang dibanting oleh yunho  
akhirnya aku mengalah dan lekas meninggalkan apartemennya itu

.

.

.

.

.

**~REGRET~**

"yunho hyung marah lagi eoh?"tanya junsu yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat serius  
"eunh."dengungku sebagai jawaban sambil memandang starbucks yang hampir penuh dengan pengunjung  
"hhh...benar tebakanku kan suie?kau harus mentraktirku wine super mahal lagi hahaha"tawa hyun joong yang semakin lama semakin sumbang  
setiap mengetahui hal ini  
"kau benar-benar bodoh hyung...kenapa kau tak memberikannya saja si hyung?kau bilang kau mencintainya?"sindir junsu  
"itu sakit suie"  
"ck,alasan kuno eoh!"

.

.

.

**~REGRET~**

"hhh"kuhela nafasku mencoba lebih bersabar  
aigo,sudah 20menit aku berdiri disini  
"semarah itukah kau denganku yun?"lirihku menatap pintu apartemen yang enggan terbuka itu lalu beranjak pergi  
"JAEJOONG!"  
sbuah triakan lumayan keras menghentikan langkahku  
kusunggingkan senyumku dan mendekati sosok itu  
"mianhae untuk yang kemarin"ucapku memberikan sebuah kotak berisi beberapa buah lilin aroma terapy dan mawar merah  
dua benda yang mampu meredakan kemarahannya padaku  
ia anggukan kepalanya dan mempersilakanku untuk masuk

kududukan diriku diatas ranjang berseprai putih yang sangat kontras  
dengan seluruh interior yang didominasi dengan warna merah  
kuhirup dalam aroma therapy dari lilin yang yunho nyalakan  
ah yunho sedari tadi ia mengacuhkanku  
malah sibuk dengan lilin-lilin itu  
ck,semarah itukah?

_"jika kau benar-benar mencintainya berikanlah yang terbaik untuknya hyung!semua orang memiliki batas-batas penantiannya  
bagaimana jika yunho hyung sudah mulai lelah menantimu dan meninggalkanmu?apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

ucapan hyun joong tempo hari membuatku tercekat  
dan sadar akan tujuanku setelah meminta maaf  
membuat yunho selalu_ terikat_denganku

"yunh"panggilku menggoda

kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati sosok yang memblakangiku  
"yunh"ucapku lagi memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan merapatkan wajahku menelusuri aroma tubuhnya  
aku menyeringai saat kedua telapak tanganku mengusap dada bidangnya ah sudah terangsang eoh?  
Lalu turun ke perutnya naik ke dadanya lagi hingga ke paha bagian dalamnya yang dibalut celana dasar  
"eumh..ssh"seringaianku bertambah lebar saat mendengar erangan yang lolos dari bibir hati itu  
"masih marah denganku eoh?"tanyaku pelan sambil menggigit kulit bahunya mencoba membuat kissmark disana namun gagal  
yang tampak hanya bekas gigiku membuatku terkikik geli dan tanpa sadar aku meremas pahanya lebih keras membuat dia membalikan tubuhnya menghadapku  
"menggodaku eoh?"tanyanya dengan wajah yang memerah  
"ania,hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku slama ini,membuatmu menunggu untuk hal ini"

"so?"tanya yunho tersenyum miring aku terkekeh dan mengusap pelan dada bidangnya  
"touch mehh honey"desahku mengalungkan kedua lenganku dan kaki ku di leher juga pinggang kokohnya  
"eumhp..sh..ckcp..eumhp''ciuman panas tak terelakan nafas beraroma mint itu membuatku makin menubrukan tubuhku ke tubuhnya menggesekan organ intim kami yang masih berbalut celana lengkap selaras dengan hisapannya di bibir bawahku  
oh...ini benar-benar nikmat  
"eungh~ uhh"kud0ngakan kepalaku dengan mata yang terpejam erat saat benda kenyal itu menyusuri tiap senti leherku  
kupandang sayu yunho yang kini juga tengah menatapku tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi tertumpu di meja mulai bergriyal di rambut hitam arangku ia tersenyum  
"mari kita tentukan siapa ya top dan bottom malam ini?"  
kuhentikan gerakan naik turunku  
deru nafas kami beradu  
"up to you,bagiku sama saja"aku mengecup pipi kanannya dan kembali bergerak naik turun  
_  
"rasanya saat melakukan foreplay diranjang itu sangat menyenangkan hyung,membuatmu lemas ahh menjadi pihak yang dirasuki itu menyenangkan"_

"uh...oh...yunh...m0re..ahn suck...hardh..fast..OH...engh.."  
kupejamkan mataku erat dadaku membusung merasakan klimaks pertamaku tubuhku bergetar saat cairan kental itu itu makin sedikit keluar juga rasa hangat dari mulut yunho yang belum juga beranjak pergi  
"ckcp..eumh...ck..hump slurp~..amph"kulirik yunho yang ada dibawah sana masih enggan menghentikan kegiatannya dengan juniorku  
"shh.."refleks kulebarkan kakiku saat yunho mengecup perutku memberi efek ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik sebagai akhir dari kegiatamnya di bawah sana  
''mengantuk jae?"tanyanya mengecup keningku aku mengangkuk pelan aroma therapy dari lilin dikamar ini membuatku makin mengantuk dan memejamkan mataku saat yunho kembali memagut bibirku yang sedikit perih karna ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya  
"hosh..tunggu disini sebentar nde?''ia kembali mengcup keningku dan turun dari tempat tidur menuju meja diujung sana  
kesempatanku untuk sedikit beristirahat menyiapkan diri untuk masuk ke tahap selanjutnya

AUTHOR POV

crash  
"ARGH!"

"kau yang terbaik jae eumh~"yunho menindih kembali tubuh partnernya dan menjilat luka yang baru saja ia torehkan di lengang kiri jaejoong  
"akh!yunh-apa yang akh! Hentikan!"bentak jaejoong saat yunho kembali menyayat lengannya menggunakan cuter  
"akuhh..eunh..sudah lama menunggum m0menth..ahh..sh..wajahmu terlihat lebih cantikh..eumh"desah yunho menyusuri dada putih itu memberi sayatan-sayatan tipis disana sambil terus menggesekan junior mereka  
"yunHO!akh!-sakith-apa yang kauh..hiks AKH!"  
jaejoong menangis merasakan perih di sekujur tubuh atasnya darah segar menetes mengotori seprai putih itu hampir sepadan dengan nikmat yang yunho berikan di juniornya  
tiba-tiba mengocoknya cepat saat ia hampir kehilangan hasratnya karna luka-luka itu  
yunho melepas tali pinggang dari celana dasarnya yang tak jauh dari sana mengikat kedua tangan jaejoong dengan benda itu  
membuat jaejoong makin membrontak  
PLAK!  
Sebuah tamparan keras dari tangan kasarnya membuat jaejoong kembali menangis  
"boo..hikz..mianh"lisaknya mengusap pipi yang sedikit memar itu  
namun tak lama seringaian muncul kembali melihat jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mendesah saat niple pink itu ia kecup  
"aku akan memberikan kenikmatan yang besar untukmu jae ahh"  
desahnya memposisikan holenya di junior jaejoong "eunh~tentunya dengan cara ohh..kuh sendirihh jaeh"yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sedikit perih di holenya sejenak ia hentikan gerakan cuternya di tbuh jaejoong  
"ohh..om0..oh..akh..tight...yunh-Ahh"refleks jaejoong menaikan pinggulnya menghentak lumayan keras hole yunho membuat namja diatasnya itu menancapkan ujung cuter di kulitnya sebagai penyaluran rasa perih yang menyenangkan  
"kadang aku dan jung min sering bertukar posisi antara dirasuki dan merasuki  
membuat kami lebih mengerti kenyamanan yang dirasakan pasangan "

"hiks ah..hah..ahh..yunh..ugh..ah..ah"jaejoong kembali terisak  
yunho semakin gencar melukai tubuhnya yang sudah rata dengan luka yang menganga itu  
crash...crash.  
"slurp...jaeh..ahh..engh."

_"dia akan memanjakanmu hyung"_

"yun-hho...hiks..hh..eungh"  
desah jaejoong pandangannya kabur karna airmata dan saliva yunho yang membasahi wajahnya,  
pinggangnya pun terasa ngilu,saat hole yunho mencengkram erat juniornya membuat pria cantik itu mengglinjang kenikmatan  
"yunh..ho...lepash-jebhal eumpphh.. ..ah..ahummp"mengerti akan maksud partnernya  
yunho menghisap bibir jaejoong disusul melepaskan ikat pinggang di tangan jaejoong dan menurunkan volume genjotan holenya  
GREP!  
Dengan cepat jaejoong meremas pinggang yunho menutun yunho agar makin cepat bergerak  
"ohh...ahh..ahh..argh..jaehh.."desah yunho melepaskan pagutan mereka ia tersenyum saat junior jaejoong makin berdenyut-denyut di dalam juga keadaan jaejoong dengan luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya berlapis keringat karna suhu kenikmatan  
ahh sexy  
sengaja ia rapatkan dinding holenya membuat pria dibawahnya berteriak  
"OH...AKH..AHH..YUNH' merasakan pijatan di juniornya dan menancapkan kukunya dipinggang yunho yang mencoba fokus menghitung tiap hentakan yang ia lakukan  
agar ia tak klimaks(a/n:ini tips buat para seme yang mau tahan lama hehehe*PLAK!*)  
"0OuHh..."sperma jaejoong kini memenuhi hole yunho hangat  
"hhh...hhh..hah"jaejoong mengatur nafasnya  
"menyenangkan kan jae?andai sejak dulu kau mau hh..."bisik yunho mengusap wajah jaejoong dengan underwarenya dan mengeluarkan junior jaejoong dari holenya  
"yunhh..hh"  
"nde?"  
"aku hh tak menyangka kau seorang sadokis"cetus jaejoong saat nafasnya mulai teratur  
yunho tersenyum tipis dan  
melemparkan cuter yang dirasa sudah tak lagi menyenangkan  
lalu menyalakan lilin aroma therapy yang ia bawa bersama cuter tadi  
tes...tes...tes  
"ugh..yun"lenguh jaejoong  
saa cairan panas itu jatuh di lukanya perih.  
"aku mencintaimu jae ahh"  
tes,..tes..,tes  
"tubuhmu terlihat lebih indah jika seperti ini"  
jaejoong makin menggeliat tak nyaman mencoba menghindari tetesan lilin yang yunho buat  
"tubuh naked yang dihiasi luka ini"  
tes..tes  
"yun-ho"jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan airmatanya  
"mendesahkan namaku..yun-ho ahh..you moan make me crazy jaehh"

''YUNHO!"

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

triakku membentak ingin sekali rasanya aku menahan gerakan tangan yvnho yang makin menggila yah jung yunho gila! dan aku tak sanggup melawannya  
"eunh,.."aku melenguh ketika perggelangan tanganku yang membiru itu dicengkram erat nyeri.  
"hah...hah...ha..."dengan tersengal-sengal menahan nyeri aku menatap wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum sambil menempelkan kening kami  
kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya yang sedikit berlumuran darah itu  
"kenapa adik kecilmu jadi kecil begitu boo?tak mau bermain lagi nde?"ujarnya dengan suara menirukan anak kecil yang sedang merajuk  
"sah-kith yunh"gumamku sebagai jawaban dan menhela nafas yunho memejamkan matanya dan mengeram pelan dapat sedikit kurasakan juniornya yang besar itu berdenyut di atas perutku panas dan dan percum kurasa  
cup  
cup  
cup  
"engh...ah..uh"  
yunho mengecup basah seluluh tubuhku membuat ku meringis dan mendesah bersamaan  
kupejamkan mataku erat saat yunho meniup juniorku yang kembali menegang kudengar kekehan pria jung itu dan mendesis pelan "jae ahh"ia mengocok pelan juniornya dan menjambak rambutku membuatku terpaksa mendongak menghadap junior dan manhole yang meneteskan sperma yang kuyakini miliku  
sedikit asin ketika cairan itu jatuh tak sengaja di belahan bibirku sadar akan hal itu yunho berkata  
"enak jae!?Bagaimana bila kau habiskan?"tawarnya lalu makin mendekatkan holenya ke mulutku aku tak bisa mengelak ketika ia menjambak rambutku agar tidak mengindarinya  
"ahh hisap jaeh...jilatgg dengan lidahmu yang hangat ohh..sluthh.,,"ucapnya yang seperti dirty talk untuku membuatku makin terangsang dan tanpa ragu-ragu menjilat,mengisap bahkan menyodoknya pelan dengan lidahku bermaksud agar makin banyak cairan kental itu keluar tak kupedulikan erangan yunho dan percumnya yang mengalir membasahi rambutku ini terlalu nikmat hingga aku melupakan rasa sakit nan perih di sekujur tubuhku  
yunho menjahukan holenya dari mulutku  
kutatap ia dengan tatapan kesal dengan lidah yang berusah menjilati sisa-sisa cairan tersebut  
ad rasa senang ketika mengingat hal ini tanda aku seorang masokis?entahlah.

Yunho menyeringai lalu menekan rahangku dan memasukan juniornya"hoomph hh"sesak,itu yang kurasakan belum lagi junior itu bergerak kasar membuatku harus merasakan tambahan perih di sudut bibirku yang mungkin robek  
"yunhomp..hah..homp"pekikku tak jelas saat ia menarik poniku,membuat wajahku menempel diselangkangannya menambah sesak dan robekan disudut bibirku,ini sangat menyakitkan

.

"jah..ehh..eqkh"lirihnya bersamaan dengan sperma yang memasuki mulut juga sistem pencernaan jaejoong,jaejoong hanya diam tubuhnya terasa kaku juga sebagian terasa dingin,nafas pendek .  
"jae"panggil yunho khawatir menepuk pelan pipinya membuat jaejoong meringis dan membuka matanya  
"kau tak apa-apakan jae?"tanya yunho sambil mengarahkan juniornya ke hole jaejoong  
"akh!yunh-O sakith"tubuh jaejoong mengejang,mata sayu yang terbelalak,bibir bengkak berlumur darah yang ia gigit,juga kepala yang bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mengekspresikan betapa sakit hal yang yunho lakukan di holenya  
JLEB  
"AKH!"satu pekikan,satu tarikan nafas mengakhiri hal yang jaejoong rasakan menyisakan gelap juga yunho yang terlalu terbuai oleh kenikmatannya  
hingga ia tersadar bahwa terlambat untuk menyadari kepergian kekasihnya satu jam yang lalu.  
"JAEJOONG!IREONA!JAE!ARGH"

.

.

.

.

. 2tahun kemudian

YUNHO POV

kubuka apartemenku,melepaskan alas kaki juga kacamata yang kugunakan lalu beranjak memasuki kamarku  
"annyeong jae chagi,bagaimana harimu kini?apa tak bosan berbaring terus eoh?"sapaku ke kekasih hatiku yang terbaring tanpa sehelai pakaian pun  
kubelai rambut hitam arang itu,pipi tirus,juga bibir yang tak lagi merah seperti dulu namun bagiku tetap terasa manis,nipple,turun ke perutnya,dan terakhir ke juniornya yang ereksi sama sekali tak berubah semenjak 2tahun lalu disaat kematiannya karnaku,aku menyimpan tubuhnya disini,merendamnya dengan cairan pengawet dan memberikan parfum kesukaannya vanila.  
"jaeh...i want you"ku kecup pipinya lalu tersenyum merapatkan tubuhku ke sosok indahnya memulai malam indah membagi kehangatan tubuhku untuknya  
Yah~jaejoong adalah milikku,bahkan ajal tak mampu merebutnya dari sisiku. saranghae jaejoong 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Maaf kalo mengecewakan u.u#b0w

aku bakal hiatus hahahaha aku kese! eydku slalu jd brantakan disini!

GOMAWO FOR RnR^^

BYE~


End file.
